


This Isn't What It Looks Like (Yet)

by theshyscorpion



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: 1x03 The Exterminator, Clive ships them, Gen, Mentions of past Liv/Major, the OMg! t-shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Set in 1x03 after they go back to the station after seeing Marcie. Liv and Ravi run into Clive while Liv is still wearing Ravi's t-shirt.





	This Isn't What It Looks Like (Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just started the series, and that scene was too much to resist. C'mon, Liv wearing one of Ravi's t-shirts with a nerdy joke on it? That's practically my lifeforce right now.

They arrived back at the station, wandering down to the morgue. On their way, they bumped into Clive. He eyed them for a moment, taking in the fact that Liv wore a men's t-shirt with a science joke on it. "Liv, I thought you said Ravi needed you to help out with some experiments." 

"I did," Ravi rushed out. "But they got a little messy. Liv's clothes were ruined. I had a spare shirt in my car." 

Clive raised an eyebrow. "Okay," he drew out unbelievingly. "None of my business. You do you." 

Liv shrugged. "Whatever." She turned on her heel, walking off. 

Clive looked at Ravi, who held up his hands. "This is not what it looks like, I promise you." 

"I never said what it looks like." 

Ravi fidgeted with the hem of his blue t-shirt. "I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. I think she's still hung up on her ex-fiancé." He left, following Liv down to the morgue, leaving Clive alone and shaking his head. Ravi cursed the sociopathic hitman whose brain Liv had eaten, because her current lack of empathy was definitely not helpful. At all.


End file.
